gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Street Fighter The Team Slugfest
Overview Street Fighter: The Team Slugfest is a 2.5D team-based fighting game with the characters of Street Fighter from all games will appear in teams of 3 fighters against one another, in a manner similar to The King of Fighters, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, and Skullgirls, but with more of the classic Street Fighter engine. Story Invitations have gone out to fighhters all over the world. They have been called to Shad, the manmade island, in order to compete in a tournament known as the Team Slugfest! However, what the warriors are unaware of... is that Graham Alistair, the tournament sponsor and leader of the Alistair Conglomerate, has been seeking to revive the God of Fighting and gain its powers to strengthen his own abilities as a warrior. Many warriors come to Shad seeking fame, glory, wealth, or power. Others seek answers to questions. But one thing for sure is that it's going to be insane! Are you ready to throw down!? Let's get this Slugfest started!! Gameplay Options * Story Mode - Play through one of the team's story! * Arcade Mode - Play against 8 teams then the final bosses for your team's ending or something special! * Versus Mode - Play online or against someone next to you! You can also choose between Arcade, Single, and Team Play options! * Single Play - Play as one solo character against 16 opponents! * Team Play - Play as a 3-man team without tagging in or out! * Time Attack - Try and beat the top time! * Challenge Mode - Take on special challenges to unlock secrets! * Trial Mode - Pick a character and complete 10 challenges! * Practice - Practice moves! * Gallery - Images, videos, and more! * DLC - Unlock new DLC colors and such! * Gameplay Options - Tweak game options to your liking! Gameplay Street Fighter: The Team Slugfest is like any Street Fighter game, other than it plays primarily like the Marvel vs. Capcom games and Street Fighter X Tekken ''as well as ''The King of Fighters and Skullgirls, with you picking teams of 3 in standard gameplay, and tagging in and out. Super Arts, special moves, and combos galore are available with almost the entire cast from the past being available along with some new characters as well. Each character has a Super Meter that goes up to 5 Levels, allowing you to do different Super Arts at stronger levels of strength as well as EX Special Moves that do more damage, as well as Red Focus Attacks. Combos in this game are similar to past Street Fighter games but also utilize the Magic Series where you can hit Light Punch to Medium Punch to Heavy Punch, with each character's Magic Series varying based on their character type and their fighting styles. You also can tag in your partners in a combo to extend your combo. Controls/Legend Controls Jab - X / Square Strong - Y / Triangle Fierce - Left Bumper / L1 Short - A / X Forward - B / Circle Roundhouse - Right Bumper / R1 3 Punches - Left Trigger / L2 3 Kicks - Right Trigger / R2 Command Moves Taunt - Left Bumper + Right Bumper / L1 + R1 Forward Dash - F, F Back Dash - B, B Recovery Roll - D + 3P or 3K during knockdown Focus Attack - X + B / Square + Circle, hold to charge Red Focus Attack - X + B + Left Bumper / Square + Circle + L1, hold to charge Tag Partner 1 - X + A / Square + X Tag Partner 2 - Y + B / Triangle + Circle Throw - B or F + 2 Punches or 2 Kicks Legend U - Up D - Down F - Forward B - Back UF - Up-Forward UB - Up-Back DB - Down-Back DF - Down-Forward QCF - Quarter-Circle Forward QCB - Quarter-Circle Back HCF - Half-Circle Forward HCB - Half-Circle Back DP - Dragon Punch motion RDP - Reverse Dragon Punch motion 360° - 360-degree motion 720° - 720-degree motion Bold - Hold direction or button AO - Air Only Air - Optional in the air EX - EX Special Move possible AB - Armor Break Block - Hold B against attacks Parry - Press F when an attack is coming 2P - Any 2 Punches 2K - Any 2 Kicks 3P - All 3 Punches 3K - All 3 Kicks Characters Each character has either a new moveset or they have an arranged moveset using moves from many of their incarnations. Many who have not been in a Street Fighter game in a while will be given new movesets to fit into how they will work in the new game, as well as my mentioning their gameplay style. This will also apply to any new characters. Ryu The wandering warrior, Ryu is ever seeking the answer to what makes a great warrior. His skills in Ansatsuken are developed from his training under his adopted father and sensei, Gouken, as well as his own wordly experiences. Because of his spirit, Ryu has made many friends and rivals, as well as faced impossible challenges. Even with his having understood the Power of Nothingness that his master knows, Ryu is still learning to use it to keep himself focused and away from the Satsui no Hado, no matter how dormant it is within his soul. Command Moves Collarbone Breaker - F + Strong Solar Plexus Strike - F + Fierce Special Moves Hadoken - QCF + P EX Shoryuken - DP + P EX Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku - QCB + K Air EX AB Shakunetsu Hadoken - HCB + P EX Jodan Sokuto Geri - HCF + K EX AB Super Arts Shinku Hadoken - QCF, QCF + P Metsu Shoryuken - QCF, QCF + K Arashi Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku - QCB, QCB + K Air AB Ken Masters The son of an American businessman and a Japanese woman, Ken trained under Gouken in the art of Ansatsuken in order to learn discipline. He learned quite a bit under Gouken and made a lifelong friend with Ryu. Even as he returned home to America, Ken grew more skilled as a fighter, becoming the No. 1 martial artists in the country. Though he is now married to his long time girlfriend Eliza and has a son, Mel, as well as his own "apprentice" as well as running the Masters Corporation, Ken still enjoys a good fight now and again! Command Moves Inazuma Kick - B + Forward Forward Step Kick - F + Forward Thunder Kick - F + Roundhouse, Roundhouse to feint Special Moves Hadoken - QCF + P EX Shoryuken - DP + P EX Tatsumaki Senpu Kyaku - QCB + K Air EX AB Ryusenkyaku - DP + K EX AB Super Arts Shoryu Reppa - QCF, QCF + P Shinryuken - QCB, QCB + P Shippu Jinrai Kyaku - QCB, QCB + K, K rapidly Guren Senpu Kyaku - QCF, QCF + K Retsu A warrior monk who was thrown out of his monastery for his violent tendencies, Retsu is also an old friend of Gouken's, having faced Ryu in battle before, and losing to him. Though he is older, Retsu remains quite wise, passing on words of wisdom to any who challenge him, as he continues to seek physical and spiritual illumination. Gameplay Style Retsu is more of a close range character, with powrerful impact-style special moves meant to hit hard and fast, so he borrows principles from Makoto. Although a bit speedier than Makoto, he still doesn't have much walking speed. Though he compensates by the fact many Special Moves he has can provide protection with some Armor, akin to a Focus Attack. Command Moves Palm Bottom - F + Fierce Elbow Smash - B + Fierce Rising Knee - F+ Roundhouse Special Moves Byakko - QCF + P EX AB Suzaku - QCB + P EX Armor Seiryu - DP + P EX AB Genbu (High) - QCF + K EX Armor Genbu (Low) - QCB + K EX Armor Yamarashi - 360° + P EX Super Arts Koryu - QCF, QCF + P Fuhrinkazan - QCF, QCF + K Hazanrashi - 720° + P Geki The leader of a massive ninja clan in Japan, Geki had faced Ryu in the first World Warrior tournament and was defeated. Shamed, Geki returned to the mountains of Japan, training himself diligently, as he and his clan carried out many tasks from assassinations, political work and such. Now he has been hired once again for another important task. Gameplay Style Geki's game is speed, speed, speed, as well as controlling the arena. He can easily use his Magic Series combos with all 6 attack buttons, as well as leap across the field quickly, similar to Vega. Though he also has some good mid range and close range options, Geki can control the field with his moves and his speed, as well as punish opponents with his combos. Special Moves Shuriken - QCF + P Air EX Oni Giri - DP + P EX AB Kawarimi - RDP + P or K Air Poison Kunai - QCF + K Air EX Tora Giri - RDP + P EX AB Makibishi - D, D + P or K up to 3 times Super Arts Kage Shuriken - QCF, QCF + P Air Kage Bushin - QCF, QCF + K Hiei Zangetsu - HCB, HCB + P Level 3+ AB Joe A former street fighter, Joe soon left the life behind, but kept the instinct and skills he had, after joining the police force. As a plain-clothes cop, Joe has been responsible for stopping all sorts of illegal activity, even to the point he took on a whole group of former Skull Cross Gang members by himself. Even as much as he loves the thrill of the fight, Joe has found being a cop is even more exciting! Gameplay Style Joe is a kind of in-your-face smashmouth style fighter, similar in the veins of of ''Ralf Jones and Shen Woo from ''The King of Fighters, plus some elements of Kevin Rian from Garou: Mark of the Wolves. He can't control the field from long range, but a lot of his moves will allow him to handle long range characters. Closing the gap, Joe can be pretty nasty, especially when his special moves and Super Arts can hit hard Command Moves Smash Upper - DF + Fierce Snap Sweep - DB + Roundhouse Special Moves Joe Sobat - QCF + K Air EX Bullet Punch - QCF + P, P '''to charge '''EX AB Magnum Smash - QCB + P EX AB Gatling Jab - P rapidly EX Sniper Slide - QCB + K EX Mine Wheel Kick - DP + K EX AB Super Arts Joe Special - QCF, QCF + K Bullet Gatling - QCF, QCF + P, P rapidly SWAT - QCB, QCB + P or K AB Mike A boxer who had been at the top of his game, until he had been thrown out of the boxing circuit for accidentally killing an opponent due to the involvement of mobsters who wanted him to lose, Mike took to street fighting to help his sister Sarah, who had been quite sick. Though he was defeated by Ryu in the first World Warrior tournament, he had gotten some wise words from Ryu, and began to strive to re-enter the world of professional boxing. Though he hasn't officially got his return match set up, Mike is ready to do it right. Gameplay Style In terms of how boxers are in Street Fighter, Mike fights differently from Balrog and Dudley. Where Balrog can focus on a strong offense or a strong defense, and Dudley is good at closing the gap and doing combos, but Mike varies. He is close range as a boxer character, but he also is capable of being able to use some mid t0 long range capabilities as well and is more of a moderate speed. character that can be good for zoning, as well as hitting quickly at close quarters. Command Moves Bob & Weave - B or F + 3P Slip & Turn - B or F + 3K Special Moves Boomerang Hook - QCF + P EX Stratos Uppercut - DP + P EX AB Solarium Straight - QCF + K EX Dorado Cross - QCB + P EX Lupus Jab - DP + K, K rapidly EX Mensa Haymaker - QCB + K EX AB Super Arts Boomerang Hook Tellos - QCF, QCF + P Corona Australis - QCF, QCF + K Lee A master of Chinese martial arts, Lee has competed in many battles, even aiding his nephews Yun and Yang at the Shinryuken restaurant. Though he is an herbalist as well like his father, Lee also takes to fighting, having faced Ryu before in the first World Warrior Tournament. Though he lost, he would go on to pass on his arts to Chun-Li, the daughter of Dorai, an old friend. Gameplay Style The way Lee fights is similar to his nephews Yun and Yang, but he has a bit more power to his moves, and he also combos differently from them, and he also can set up defense for himself, as well as using moves to get around his opponent and turn the tide. Command Moves Shin Raigekishu - DF + K In Air Shotei - F + Fierce Senpu Kyaku - F + Forward Tenkukyaku - DF + Roundhouse Special Moves Zessho Hoho - QCF + P EX AB Raishinkyaku - DP + K EX Zenpo Tenshin - HCB + K EX Kusho - QCB + Strong or Fierce EX AB Fake Kusho - QCB + Jab Kuhekisho - DP + P EX AB Super Arts Tai Chi - QCF, QCF + K Shiseijuu - QCF, QCF + P Hiten Soryujin - QCB, QCB + K In Air Gen A master assassin, Gen is suffering from an illness that he knows he will die from soon, yet it is his sheer will that keeps him alive, for he knows there is only one true way he wishes to die and that is in battle. Even as he has tried to face Akuma, master of the Satsui no Hado, he feels another great battle awaiting him to see, regardless of what happens to him on that path. Command Moves Change Style: Crane - 3K while in Mantis Style Change Style: Mantis - 3P while in Crane Style Shakudan - Roundhouse, Roundhouse In Air while in Crane Style Special Moves Hyakurenko - P rapidly while in Mantis Style EX AB Gekiro - DP + K, K after initial hit at right moment while in Mantis Style EX Jasen - B''', F + P while in Crane Style '''EX AB Oga - D''', UB, U, or UF + K '''EX Wall Drop - B or DB after Oga AB Close Kick - D or no input after Oga AB Far Kick - F or DF after Oga AB Ceiling Jump - U after Oga Falling Kick - D after Ceiling Jump AB Close Range Kick - B, DB, DF, or F after Ceiling Jump AB Super Arts Zetsui - QCF, QCF + P while in Mantis Style AB Shitenketsu - QCB, QCB + P while in Mantis Style AB Ryukoha - QCF, QCF + K while in Crane Style Teiga - QCF, QCF + K In Air while in Crane Style Birdie A large street punk who had been in the first World Warrior tournament, as well as working in Shadaloo briefly, Birdie now has gone back to doing odd jobs to make ends meet. He soon would learn of the Team Slugfest, seeing it as a means to find a team and to get the massive prize money! Command Moves Body Slam - D + Fierce In Air Bad Hammer - Fierce close, then U''' Bull Drop - F + Roundhouse '''Special Moves Bull Head - B''', F + P '''EX AB Bull Horn - 3P or 3K, '''release Murderer Chain - 360° + P '''EX Bandit Chain - 360° + K EX Super Arts The Birdie - B''', F , B, F + P '''AB Bull Revenger - QCF, QCF + P Bull Chain - QCF, QCF + K Eagle An agent of MI6 who has worked as a bodyguard in the past, Eagle had fought in the World Warrior tournament, even if he was eliminated by Ryu. He soon took to perfect the beauty of his fighitng style, facing off against Guile in a sparring match. Now, Eagle returns, once more showing the skills and grace he has dedicated to perfecting. Special Moves Manchester Black - QCB + P EX AB Canterberry Blue - QCF + P, P '''to delay '''EX St. Andrew's Green - DP + P EX Oxford Red - HCF + K EX AB Liverpool White - QCB + K EX AB Super Arts Manchester Gold - QCB, QCB + P AB Union Jack Platinum - QCF, QCF + P Liverpool Silver - QCF, QCF + K AB Adon The self-proclaimed "God of Muay Thai", Adon is a former student to Sagat, the King of Muay Thai, seeking to surpass his master by defeating all whos tand before him. He sees Sagat as weak since he had lost to Ryu, as well as striving for power to make him a true god of Muay Thai, even if it costs him his life. Command Moves Jaguar Crunch - F + Strong Special Moves Jaguar Kick - RDP + K EX AB Air Jaguar Kick - QCB + K In Air EX Rising Jaguar - DP + K EX Jaguar Tooth - HCB + K EX AB Super Arts Jaguar Varied Assault - QCF, QCF + P Thousand Jaguars - P rapidly during Jaguar Varied Assault Jaguar Assassin - K rapidly during Jaguar Varied Assault Jaguar Revolver - QCB, QCB + K AB Jaguar Avalanche - QCF, QCF + K AB Sagat The King of Muay Thai, Sagat had been quite an angry person when he had been scarred by Ryu inthe first World Warrior tournament. His hate soon would change to respect for Ryu, as he began to change his outlook on fighting. Command Moves Heavy Tiger Elbow - F + Fierce Low Step Kick - F + Short High Step Kick - F + Roundhouse Fake Kick - Roundhouse, Roundhouse Special Moves High Tiger Shot - QCF + P EX Low Tiger Shot - QCF + K EX Tiger Uppercut - DP + P EX Tiger Knee - DP + K EX AB Angry Charge - QCB + K up next Tiger Uppercut and turns Tiger Genocide into Tiger Destruction Super Arts Tiger Genocide/Tiger Destruction - QCF, QCF + K High Tiger Cannon - QCF, QCF + P Tiger Raid - QCB, QCB + K Low Tiger Cannon - QCB, QCB + P Chun-Li An Interpol agent who helped bring down Shadaloo, Chun-Li has made many friends and enemies in her journey to defeat Bison and avenge her father. Now semi-retired, Chun-Li is taking care of children who have been orphans as well as teaching them martial arts. Command Moves Soren Sho - B + Strong Hakkei - B + Fierce Senjo Shu - F + Forward Kakushu Raku Kyaku - Hold Forwas close Yoku Sen Kyaku - F + Roundhouse Tenshin Shu Kyaku - DF + Roundhouse Tenkukyaku - DF + Forward Wall Jump - UB or UF while jumping near wall Yoso Kyaku - D + Forward In Air, up to 3 times Yoso Suitotsu Da - D + Fierce during forward jump Special Moves Hyakuretsu Kyaku - K rapidly EX Spinning Bird Kick - D''', U + K '''EX AB Kikoken - HCF + P EX Tensho Kyaku - DP + K EX AB Hazanshu - HCB + K EX AB '''(on EX) '''Super Arts Kikosho - QCF, QCF + P Hoyoku Sen - QCF, QCF + K AB Tensei Ranka - HCB, HCB + K Hosenka - B''', F, B, F + K '''Level 3+ AB Guile A colonel in the US Air Force, Guile has helped take down Shadaloo, and held a massive grudge against its leader, M. Bison, for the supposed death of his friend Charlie Nash. Though he has been more at peace since Shadaloo and S.I.N.'s downfall, Guile still is a powerful fighter, and also seeks to find what really became of Charlie... and if he may still be alive since his body wasn't discovered. Command Moves Straight Chop - F + Strong Spinning Back Knuckle - F + Fierce Knee Bazooka - B or F + Short Rolling Sobat - B or F + Forward Reverse Spin Kick - B or F + Roundhouse near Guile High Kick - DF + Roundhouse Shades of Glory - D + Fierce + Roundhouse Special Moves Sonic Boom - B''', F + P '''EX Flash Kick - D''', U + K '''EX AB Super Arts Double Flash - DB, DF, DB, UF + K Sonic Hurricane - B''', F, B, F + P '''Edmond Honda A master Sumo wrestler, who has been one of the youngest to earnt he title of Ozeki, as well as seeking to be Yokozuna, the biggest goal Edmond Honda has is to show the world the might of sumo wrestling. With a boisterous and jovial nature, Honda has made many friends and has opened the world's eyes to the true appreciation of Sumo. Command Moves Shikofumi - DF + Roundhouse Flying Sumo Proess - D + Forward In Air Hizageri - B or F + Forward Haraigeri - B or F + Roundhouse Special Moves Hundred Hand Slap - P Rapidly EX ''' Sumo Headbutt - '''B, F + P AB EX Sumo Smash - D''', U + K '''EX Oicho Throw - HCB + P EX Super Arts Ultimate Killer Head Ram - B''', F, B, F + P '''AB Fuji Drop - B''', F, B, F + K '''AB Orochi Breaker - 720° + P Category:Street Fighter Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Fighting games Category:Capcom